Meapless in Seattle
|image = Meap on top of the needle.png |caption = Meap on top of the Space Needle. |season = 3 |production = 327 |broadcast = 154 |story = Jon Colton Barry |writer = Derek Thompson Jon Colton Barry Kyle Menke |storyboards = |ws = |director = Robert F. Hughes |us = April 6, 2012 |international = TBA |xd = TBA |pairedwith = | arc= "The Chronicles of Meap" | adapt= | dvd= | iTunes= }} Meap returns to save Phineas and Ferb from his nemesis Mitch, whose real mission is to take control of all of alien-kind, putting Meap's world in danger. The boys' 'cute-tracker' leads the gang to Seattle and an adventure to save the universe. Meanwhile, Dr. Doofenshmirtz decides to revisit his former nemesis, Peter the Panda, but when Agent P shows up, Dr. Doofenshmirtz finds that he has some explaining to do. Episode Summary The Episode starts with scrolling text on a screen, similar to Star Wars, referensing how no one intended to do this episode but were requested by fans to put togeather clips that had nothing to do with one another in order to make an episode. The clips shown durring the end credits of The Chronicles of Meap are shown durring this transition. Afterward, the episode continues. Candace is depating to go to the mall with Stacy, but decides to bust Phineas and Ferb by busting herself in a 'sacrificial bust' since she always gets busted when she has an idea. She goes to the back yard to find Phineas and Ferb fighting with giant pillows. Suddenly, Meap and Mitch then show up, Meap telling everyone to run when Isabella arrives and everyone escapes on Meap's ship. Meap explains that on his home planet, cuteness was valued above all and someone found a vein of pure cutonium, an element that is a physical form of cutness, and used it to make himself the cutest thing in the universe, thus gaining power over all. But since absolute cutness corrupts absolutely, he was drained of his cutness and all the cutonium on the planet was put in a capsule and launched into space, unknowingly leading to Earth. Mitch followed it to Earth and is now in search of it. Perry, now in his lair is told by Major Monogram to go to Seattle and find Doofenshmirtz and that the screen is now indestructable. Carl then does Major Monograms arms because his back goes out. Perry is instructed to throw the chair at the screen, breaking the chair. Doofenshmirtz found it while confronting Perry the Platypus and Peter the Panda ouside a coffee shop in Seattle and drank it, turning into a two foot tall embodiment of cutness. Mitch then kidnapps him and plans to extract the cutness. Meap contacts his planet in order to warn them of the situation, then breaks aboard Mitch's ship. Everyone arms themself with armor and weapons (mirrors) and ventures in. Doofenshmirtz, now drained of his cutness escaped his captor with the aid of Perry and Peter and meets Balloony, who is now is an armored suit and has axes of enegry that he uses to fend away Doof and Mitch's robots. The 'Meap-ians' then attempt to break into Mitch's ship (now on their planet) while Mitch reveals himslef to be as small as Meap, whearing a suit that can act on its own and shoots himself with a beam of cutonium, turning hum into a completely different being of cutness, mesmerizing Phineas. The 'Meap-ian' army then breaks in and is stunned by Mitch's looks. The robots are now swarming Doof, but Balloony, remembering his time with Doof, protect him and destroys the robots, but gets popped in the process. Doof collects the now deflated body of his former friend and attempts to keep him alive, failing to do so. Meap, unaffected by Mitch's looks, fires a rainbow bean at his, but Mitch fires his own beam, and defeats Meap with ease. Isabella manages to out-cute Mitch and Mitch reverts to his natural state, now in the custordy of the 'Meap-ians'. Candace also gets busted for not taking out the trash. Doof is forced to go home, now depressed. However, the episode ends with Perry returning to Doof, giving him Balloony with a patched hole. The two are seen doing various amusment activities togeather. Songs *''He's Mitch '' *''We're Going to War'' * My Wettest Friend (instrumental) End Credits During the end credits, another set of clips are shown, this time, stating that the episode is not intended to be. This is episode 42 of "The Chronicles of Meap", the episode is called Meap Me In St. Louis, showing Meap at the Gateway to the West. Gallery Running Gags The "Too Young" Line (assumption based on "The Chronicles of Meap" credits) (Acctual quote) '' Ferb's Line Whatcha doin'? Isabella said this line when Mitch's ship crashed and Phineas grabbed her. Perry's entrance to his lair Memorable Quotes (The following all are assumptions based on "The Chronicles of Meap" credits or on-air Disney Channel promotions) Background Information *The episode was mentioned in 2010 Comic-Con by Dan Povenmire and Jeff "Swampy" Marsh.Phineas and Ferb Wiki:Tri-State Gazette/Issue 25#Yes, we con! *This episode may feature Balloony as an antagonist, hinted by his suit, weapons, and the fact that both Doofenshmirtz and Mitch are surprised by his appearance. He also tries to destroy Doofenshmirtz. *Originally, the episode stated at the end of The Chronicles of Meap was supposed to be a joke, but because of large fan speculation, Dan Povenmire and Jeff "Swampy" Marsh actually considered and went on to plan the episode for creation. *In "The Chronicles of Meap", it said that the episode ("More than Meaps the Eye" as it is called) was Episode 38. However, the credits state "Meapless in Seattle" is Episode 40. This is justified since the second half of the episode was originally planned to be called "Episode 39: We Meap the Enemy". *This episode will be a half-hour special. *Phineas shows in this episode that he thinks Isabella is very cute. Isabella was the one who broke his cute trance and he told her she could stop Mitch by being her regular cute self. *The fourth wall is broken again as Meap and Doofenshmirtz states they have been falling all throughout the commercial break. Differences from the fake trailer *In the original preview, in the credits of "The Chronicles of Meap", when Balloony enters, Doofenshmirtz says "Balloony!" and Mitch says "Colin!". In the episode, Mitch never says "Colin". Production Information *This episode's storyboard is featured in the beginning verses of the Animatin' Rap. Errors *This episode shows Jeremy's sister fighting with Meap at the opening scene and at the end credits, both state that it was going to be in this episode, but it was not. Continuity *This is a sequel to "The Chronicles of Meap" and this episode was referenced in the credits (originally as a joke). *Doofenshmirtz going to Seattle. ("It's About Time!") *Ninth time Phineas and Ferb go into space ("Rollercoaster", "Out to Launch", "The Chronicles of Meap", "The Secret of Success", "The Doof Side of the Moon", "Rollercoaster: The Musical!", "Moon Farm"). *Once again, Carl does Major Monogram's arms ("The Chronicles of Meap"). *This is the third time Ferb saves Candace's life ("Out to Launch", "Ain't No Kiddie Ride"). *Ballooney's Robo-Suit was seen during Carpe Diem from "Rollercoaster: The Musical!". *This is the fourth time chairs are used as weapons ("The Beak","Robot Rodeo", " Cheer Up Candace"). (assumption based on "The Chronicles of Meap" credits) *This is the fourth episode based on another one ("Unfair Science Fair Redux (Another Story)" based on "Unfair Science Fair", "Isabella and the Temple of Sap" based on "Bubble Boys", "Rollercoaster: The Musical!" based on "Rollercoaster"). *Fourth appearance of Meap ("The Chronicles of Meap", "Phineas and Ferb Christmas Vacation!", "Rollercoaster: The Musical!"). *Third appearance of Mitch ("The Chronicles of Meap", "Rollercoaster: The Musical!"). *Perry the Platypus is seen working with Peter the Panda. ("It's About Time!", "Robot Rodeo", "Phineas and Ferb The Movie: Across the 2nd Dimension") Also, Doofenshmirtz mentions Peter being his ex-nemesis. ("It's About Time!") *Like the original Meap episode, Meapless in Seattle also has a trailer for "another episode we never plan to make", Meap Me in St. Louis, is shown in the credits. Allusions *The title is a parody of the 1993 romantic comedy film Sleepless in Seattle. *The scene when Meap is shown on top of the Space Needle may be a reference to the popular children's book The Wheedle on the Needle. In which the main character, the Wheedle, seeks refuge on top of the Space Needle. *'Star Wars - '''The starting of the episode is similar to Star Wars. * '''The Blair Witch Project' - When Candace records her cell phone message on Mitch's spaceship, she holds the phone close to her face in the manner of the movie. Cast *Vincent Martella as Phineas *Ashley Tisdale as Candace *Thomas Sangster as Ferb *Alyson Stoner as Isabella *Dan Povenmire as Dr. Doofenshmirtz *Jeff "Swampy" Marsh as Major Monogram *Tyler Alexander Mann as Carl *Dee Bradley Baker as Perry *Lorenzo Lamas as Meap *David Mitchell as Mitch *Kelly Hu as Stacy *Jeff Foxworthy as Southern Meap References Category:Episodes Category:Season 3 episodes Category:Meap Category:Episodes Category:Season 3 episodes Category:Unaired Episodes Category:Meap Category:Episodes Category:Season 3 episodes Category:Unaired Episodes Category:Meap